


Thirty Minutes

by azazels



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like A Really Sad Ending, Major Character Injury, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazels/pseuds/azazels
Summary: It takes thirty minutes to turn.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Thirty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you to my friend Yama for commissioning me this very, very sad fic that I did not enjoy writing (I cried btw) (also I'm joking). This is new territory for me since I've never written a poly OR skz fic, so it was actually kind of fun!
> 
> Please bookmark, kudos, yell at me in the comments, idrc!
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/singularit_e)   
>  [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2gGbIPy9jnty0rVBHLDjVJ?si=a1pBftewTWGwV77FUkRvbg)

_ Thirty minutes. _

“We need to get him somewhere,” Hyunjin pants, Jisung’s arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder. He might as well have been dead weight at this point; shallow breaths, his leg was slashed open and Felix tried to patch it up as best as he could. But he couldn’t walk, not anymore. Jisung’s eyes were barely open as he began to cough up blood. Deep, clotted blood that splattered on the crunchy, stark white snow underneath their feet. “And fast.”

“I know that—” Felix snaps, eyes sharp as they scan over Hyunjin’s anxiety-ridden face. But Hyunjin’s eyes were so soft, so warm despite the frigid cold the trio had found themselves trying to navigate through. “I know. I know, Hyunjin.”

The path ahead of them is covered in a blanket of snow. The snowflakes find a home on Felix’s long eyelashes, dripping down his face. He looked like he was crying; red cheeks and nose, cheeks stained from the melted snow. His white hair whips across his face, but he has to push on. Jisung’s still breathing, moving,  _ alive.  _

But for how long?

_ Twenty-five minutes. _

The walk seems endless, Jisung’s leg leaving a long red streak behind him. It happened so fast, and Felix knows Hyunjin blames himself for it. He can see it on his face; the subtle frown of his eyebrows, the pout on his lips. Felix wants to reassure them, tell them that Jisung will be fine and they’ll all get out of this alive. But the footsteps are growing louder, the groans deeper and more desperate. They’re hungry, and Felix doesn’t know how long they have until they start to catch up.

“I’m—cold,” Jisung coughs, it’s the first words he’s said since he got bitten twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds ago. “I’m so cold.”

“We’re gonna—we’re gonna find you shelter soon, okay, Jisung? We’re gonna—we’ll get there soon.” Felix knows Hyunjin’s trying to keep Jisung’s hopes up, trying to distract him from the distant garbles and moans of those things that are just so goddamn  _ hungry.  _ But Felix knows Hyunjin doesn’t believe his own words, knows he’s choking down tears.

It takes thirty minutes to turn.

Felix can barely see due to the snowflakes making his eyelashes clump together. His vision is blurry, his throat dry and burning due to the bitter wind that bites at his skin and clogs up his throat. He looks over his shoulder, the hoard nothing more than a dark mass. Moving, groaning, fighting the harsh blizzard just so they can eat. Felix looks down, looks at Jisung’s limp leg that’s spilling red, red,  _ red.  _ They’re following the trail, and Felix doesn’t know if they’ll ever be able to lose them.

_ Twenty minutes. _

They manage to break into an old, run down house. It doesn’t have any windows and the door refuses to stay closed, but it’s enough. Hyunjin sets Jisung against one of the far walls, the old wood creaking and groaning underneath his weight. It’s quiet save for Jisung’s shallow breathing and the blood rushing in Felix’s ears. They’ve managed to lose the hoard for now, but Felix knows they’re close; smelling them, following the bright red streak of blood that Jisung left behind. 

Small snowflakes fall through the broken windows. They glimmer and shine like specs of glitter underneath the dull light of the sun that pushes against the grey clouds. Felix watches as the snowflakes fall and melt as soon as they touch the ground of the house. He reaches out a finger, collecting one on his gloved hand. It melts into a liquid almost instantly; gone from existence, its previous form unrecognizable. He looks back at Jisung, pale and shivering against the wall, and is afraid that he’ll be met with the same fate.

Hyunjin walks up to Felix, crouching down beside him. There’s a look of sorrow swimming in his brown eyes as he worries his bottom lip, wanting to say something. His blonde hair is a tangled unruly mess underneath his black hat, and Felix wants to take it off and run his fingers through his hair, assuring him that everything will be okay. But that’s a lie—isn’t it?

“He doesn’t—” Hyunjin chokes, blinking away tears that dare to fall, “He doesn’t have long left.”

Felix nods, unable to say anything. The lump in his throat grows until it’s teetering on the edge of choking him. He wipes his eyes with his blood-covered knuckles— _ Jisung’s blood _ . The blood stuck to his eyelashes, tainting them red. He looks out of the window, up at the sky that looks nothing more than a monotonous grey blob. Multiple clouds coming together to form one. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Felix croaks, voice cracking as the first tear slips down his cheeks just like melted snowflakes. “I don’t know what to tell him—”

“He knows,” Hyunjin mumbles, scooting closer to Felix. He wraps an arm around his shoulder, holding him close. “He knows what we have to do.”

“I can’t do it.” Felix is whispering now, hands tangled in his white hair, pulling as he tries to hold back the sobs that threaten to roll off of him in waves. “Maybe we can just—we can just cut it off. He’ll live, I know he will. I can’t—I don’t want to see his face when we—”

Hyunjin nods silently, rubbing circles on the small of Felix’s back. The blizzard begins to pick up, the herd growing closer. Their footsteps crunchy as they stomp on the snow beneath them—there has to be at least three inches of it on the ground.

“He knows what we have to do, Felix,” Hyunjin says, “And he’ll forgive us.”

_ Fifteen minutes. _

_ (It took Felix twelve minutes to garner up the courage to tell Hyunjin and Jisung how he felt. He’s never done this before; be in a relationship. Let alone a relationship with two people at the same time.  _

_ They’re sitting at their usual lunch table, goofing around. The first thing Felix noticed was how the warm summer sunlight hugged their frames, a yellow-orange halo tracing the outside of their figures.  _ They look beautiful _ , Felix remembers thinking,  _ So beautiful. _ ) _

Felix and Hyunjin stand over Jisung; his face beginning to sink in already, blue and purple veins crawling up the sides of his neck and face like vines. Jisung looks up at them with bleary, barely there eyes, and Felix resists the urge to cry.

Jisung moves to say something, but instead of words a fountain of blood trickles out of his mouth as he leans over to cough it up. Hyunjin’s at his side immediately, holding onto his shoulder for support. Felix is frozen in place, watching the sight with blurry eyes.  _ I can’t do it, why can’t I do it? _

_ Ten minutes. _

_ (Their first argument was eleven minutes long. _

_ It was over something stupid; Hyunjin not picking his clothes up after him and Jisung refusing to do dishes. They screamed, cursed, threw things. Felix was unsure why it escalated to that point, and why they couldn’t have just settled it with a few apologies. _

_ But as they climbed into bed together that night, tired with tear-stained cheeks, Felix knew that they had forgiven each other.) _

They’re sitting now, Jisung in between Hyunjin and Felix. Felix’s knees hugged close to his chest, chin resting on top of them. Hyunjin’s legs sprawled out in front of him, his head hung backwards against the wall. The hoard is getting closer now, their footsteps more incessant, more desperate as they smell the red, red,  _ red  _ blood.

“You—” Jisung begins, voice raspy, breaths shallow, “You guys were never one for goodbyes, huh?”

“Don’t—Don’t say that,” Hyunjin whispers, even at the low volume Felix can hear his voice crack. “It’s not a goodbye. You’re not going anywhere.”

“How many minutes do I have?” Jisung asks, eyes stuttering as he tries to blink. “Not that many—I think. You guys—you’ll be alright, you know that?” Jisung lulls his head to the side, looking at the side of Felix’s face. Felix spares him a glance, Jisung’s ghostly appearance making Felix’s chest twist.

Jisung smiles, and that’s when Felix knows he’ll be alright.

Jisung rolls his head back to its previous position, eyes focused on the window in front of him. “Do you remember—that party we went to two years ago? Together?” After the two nod, Jisung continues. “You two were dancing and—the lights. The lights they looked like kaleidoscopes and you two looked so—happy. You two looked happy.” Jisung chuckles, coughing up blood right after.

“You two looked so happy—smiling. I want to see that again.”

_ Five minutes. _

_ (When Felix said  _ “I love you”  _ for the first time, Hyunjin and Jisung were silent for three minutes. _

_ It was scary, Felix was sure that they hated him. He was about to apologize until Jisung smiled—he laughed, giggled, asked  _ “how long were you waiting to say that?”

_ Hyunjin slapped him upside the head for that, throwing Felix a reassuring look. “He meant to say that he—we love you too,” Hyunjin said, “So much.”) _

Jisung’s eyes are shut, and Felix would think that he’s dead if it weren’t for his shallow, stuttering breaths. His chest rises and falls, but Felix knows it’s not enough, he knows it’ll stop soon.

The hoard is a few feet from the door now. Felix can smell them; their decayed limbs, can hear their snapping jaws. They’re hungry, so,  _ so  _ hungry.

“I’m so cold,” Jisung whimpers, the pain of the disease beginning to set in. But he can’t move, his limbs feel too heavy. “I’m—scared. I don’t want to die. I’m scared. I’m—I’m so scared.”

Hyunjin turns to look at him, eyes wide and glittering with unshed tears as he takes Jisung’s face into his hands. He pulls him close, putting their foreheads together. Felix can tell by the shake of his shoulders that he’s crying.

“You won’t—You won’t die, Jisung, okay? It’ll be okay. We’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna—You’re gonna wake up and Felix and I will be right there with you and then we—” Hyunjin sniffles, “We’ll tell you how much we love you because— _ god.  _ We love you so much.”

Jisung shakes his head, his skin almost opalescent in the dull sunlight. “I’m going to die. But you—you’ll be alright.” He cracks his eyes open, looking between Felix and Hyunjin. There’s a lazy, pained smile on his face as he opens his hands, flipping them over so that his palms are facing upwards.

“I know that you’ll be alright.”

_ Two minutes. _

_ (Their first kiss lasted one minute.) _

The door won’t hold.

The trio sit against the back wall, their fate already accepted as they listen to the vicious banging and thudding of decayed hands against the door that won’t stay shut. The wood’s beginning to splinter, the floor creaking underneath the weight. The blizzard won’t let up, and all Felix can see is red, red,  _ red. _

Jisung’s breaths have started a pattern of stopping and then starting again. He’s beginning to choke on the blood that’s pooling in his throat, hair sweaty despite the cold temperature and sticking to his clammy forehead. 

“I love you,” Jisung croaks, voice giving out at the end. Felix and Hyunjin hold onto his hands tighter as Jisung’s breaths begin to turn into soft groans. “I wouldn’t want to experience the end of the world with anyone else.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (The sound of the door breaking reminded Felix of Jisung’s heartbeat.) _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
